bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryūjin Shinkō
Ryūjin Shinkō (竜神信仰, "Dragon God Faith") is a Composite Quirk made up of her mother's water manipulation and her father's dragon abilities that gives her the traits, abilities, and powers of a water dragon. Description Ryūjin Shinkō is a very powerful Emitter Composite Quirk that gives her the abilities, powers, and traits of a water dragon through the use of water as a catalyst. It runs on a special kind of energy called draconic energy that is produced and courses through her body. She hasn't always had this energy or Quirk, but only fully awakened it by her rage when she saw Mizuchi die. The draconic energy gave her many abilities. These physical abilities include the physical prowess of a dragon, the senses of a dragon, water immunity and breathing, and the ability to absorb water through her mouth and convert it into draconic energy and other energies to rejuvenate or empower herself. The draconic energy is able to be exerted from the body and manipulated to a certain extent. She is able to channel it into different parts of her body to enhance it or into the water she produces to augment its power, used for intimidation as seen in the Dragon Cry move because of its draconic nature, or release quick bursts of the energy from various ways usually for the purpose of making her martial art capabilities more deadly. Draconic energy by itself is an energy with very few uses that is better used for supplementary purposes instead of relied on for everything. The main purpose of draconic energy is to be converted into water, ice, or vapor. By converting the draconic energy that flows through her body into water, ice, or vapor the elements are granted draconic traits, which gives it the necessary attributes for what makes up the core of Ryūjin Shinkō. This allows Otohime to use these elements to manifest parts of dragon's body made out of these elements such as a dragon's claws, wings to fly, head, scales to increase her durability and strength, expel a blast of a water-related element from her mouth as way to use the element to mimic the lungs of a dragon, or other such traits. Otohime can even go so far as to envelop herself in a giant avatar shaped as a dragon made out of water as a way to obtain more draconic traits and imitate her father's transforming Quirk. She has very little control over these elements and can only manipulate its pressure to increase the power of her water or change its state of matter. However, what Otohime's water lacks in control it more than makes up for in raw power. Otohime has been shown to be able to generate very large amounts of water and increase its pressure to very high degrees resulting in an extremely destructive and overwhelming element. The water side of her Quirk is all about raw destructive power and it is widely known for how hard it is to defend against because of how powerful her water is especially when Otohime channels draconic energy into it to enhance it even further. The power of the elements is how the dragon parts are capable of being just powerful and effective as the genuine article, despite the fact that they are merely imitations because of how they are dragon parts made out of water. The first weakness of this Quirk is how it makes her body vulnerable to water's elemental weakness, lightning. Lightning can deal at least two times more damage. The second weakness is how the Quirk makes her much more prone to going berserk shown by how violent Otohime can get when she is angry. When her anger rises, her mind descends to become more feral until eventually she is nothing more than a feral animal until she calms down. The third weakness is that since her tail and horns are where draconic energy is created, squeezing her tail with enough force can weaken her a little bit. One other weakness Ryūjin Shinkō has is that Otohime doesn't have much control of her water as she can only generate it and increase its pressure. However, when she is fighting with Hoori and has been infused with his ki she gains the ability to manipulate her highly destructive water to a certain extent. Subspecies Abilities *'Draconic Physical Capabilities:' Otohime's draconic Quirk has had a permanent and long lasting effect on her body. One such effect is enhancing her physical capabilities in order to make them on par with dragons. Otohime has the strength, speed, reflexes, durability, senses, stamina, endurance, agility, athleticism, vitality, dexterity, etc. of a dragon, which makes all her physical abilities and her physical condition superhuman even if some of them are better than others. It is because of her impressive physical capabilities that she is able to fight the way she does, which is incorporating the use of her Quirk into martial arts rather than have her entire style of fighting revolve around her Quirk like what most other heroes do. Moves *'Dragon's Flood:' Dragon's Flood or Flood Summoning is among one of the most basic applications of Ryūjin Shinkō. With it, Otohime is able to, as stated above, create floods of varying sizes with a flick of her wrist. The floods she is able to create can be large and powerful that can flood an entire area or small to target only a single person. Her floods have many other effects apart from simply washing away an opponent or groups of foes. It can have both immediate and primary effects like damaging or destroying buildings and secondary and long-term effects such as psychological damage to those affected or respiratory problems and other illnesses. Creating floods can even have beneficial effects such as making the soil more fertile or recharging ground water. *'Draconic Rage:' Draconic Rage is Otohime's trademark technique. It allows her to perform the one ability dragons are best known for: breathing out their element and it requires that Otohime use both sides of her Quirk in unison. The move is rather simple to perform. Otohime takes a deep breath in and fills her lungs with water which she then enhances by infusing draconic energy into it. From here, she lets out a loud draconic roar and unleashes a large powerful torrent of water at her opponent. The power and size of the torrent is dependent on how much water and draconic energy Otohime uses. In most instances where she has used the move, the torrent of water has been able to deal a great deal physical damage and wash away large objects like cars, buses, or trees with a surprising amount of ease. **'Draconic Rage: Blizzard Breath:' Otohime takes a deep breath and gathers a mass of draconic energy into her mouth. She then converts the draconic energy into snow, sleet, and ice. She infuses draconic energy with the various elements to lower its temperature before exhaling allowing it to stream out from her mouth as a concentrated blizzard. Contrary to Draconic Rage, Blizzard Breath lacks any concussive force, but it can freeze targets on contact. This includes not only opponents, but also objects like when she frozen a piece of a road to create a slippery layer of ice above it. *'Dragon Cry:' Dragon Cry is a move that allows Otohime to exert the pressure from her draconic from her mouth by letting out a loud draconic roar. The pressure enhances the vibrations that make up the sound blow away objects or people. The nature of the draconic energy will also allow the sound to increase or evoke fear in those happen to hear the sound. In the past, Otohime has used the move to scare away herds of animals or frighten away battle hardened villains. *'Partial Dragon Form:' Partial Dragon Form is a move where Otohime becomes a bit more dragon-like in terms of her appearance and natural abilities by getting on all fours and surrounding herself in a small shroud of water that vaguely resembles a dragon. The shroud focuses on providing her with the physical characteristics of a dragon by accelerating the flow of the draconic energy circulating her body. This grants her superior physical capabilities and the ability to control water to a greater extent. Because of her superior control, she can control the shroud to move, fight, and interact with her environment like a dragon would. She can flap the dragon wings that are sprouting out of her back to fly like a dragon or extend and freely manipulate the water around her hands and feet shaped as dragon claws to strike, interact with the environment like a dragon would, or use the shroud to provide herself with a high degree of physical protection to defend herself like a dragon would. In short, Partial Dragon Form is a move that provides Otohime with all the physical characteristics and capabilities of a dragon albeit on a small scale. **'Dragon Form:' *'Draconic Claw:' Draconic Claw is a move that allows Otohime to encase her hand in a mass of water that has taken the shape of a dragon's claw. The nails of the claws are extremely sharp and capable of slicing clean through a human's body or solid metal with very little resistance. The only downside is that it weighs down the hand that it is on, which prevents her from moving that arm as fast as she normally can. *'Dragon Fang Strike:' Dragon Fang Strike is a move where Otohime enhances the striking and slicing power of her nails by coating her fingers in ice that have been sharpened to a point. The protrusions of ice vaguely resembles a small fang of a dragon and it covers 40% of the finger and protrudes out one or two inches. The ice's striking power isn't as great as it is with Dragon Claw since it can barely cut through skin, but the low temperatures of the ice allow any body part Otohime scratches to go numb by the cold. If draconic energy is used to enhance the ice she can even inflict frostbites through her scratches. **'Dragon Fang: Razor Wind:' With ice covering her fingers and sharpened to a point, Otohime infuses draconic energy into her arm to enhance her strength. She then slashes at the air with her nails at high speeds to send a wave of pressure that has been focused to where it takes on a cutting edge at the opponent. This allows Otohime to slice and cut at targets from a distance. The razor winds are sharp enough to be able to cut down trees making it capable of inflicting severe damage should it come into contact with its target. *'Dragon Impact:' Otohime jumps high in the air covers one of her legs in a large mass of water. The water takes on a shape of a dragon's muscles and is made more dense to add a lot more weight to the leg. From here, Otohime brings her foot up above her head and brings it down as a falling axe kick. The added weight to the leg increases the kick's power enabling it to deal massive damage as demonstrated when Otohime caused the ground to crack into a crater with vibrations that can be clearly felt throughout the vicinity when she used it to strike the ground. In combat, this move doesn't see much use because of its high risk. It is very easy to predict and even easier to counter, which forces her to only use it on a restrained target or against an opponent with a large enough gap in skill and power to where the risk matters very little. Outside of combat, this move sees a lot of use because of how prone Otohime is to using it when she is angry. Hoori has lost count of how many roads, cars, and other public places Otohime has destroyed or damaged with the move. This and the fact that Otohime is more willing to use more water which in turn improves its destructive power when she is angry to create the delusion that the power is influenced by her anger is why the move is widely known by civilians as "Dragon Princess's Wrath." *'Dragon Exalt:' Dragon Exalt is a simple move to that allows Otohime to surround herself in draconic energy to transcend past her physical limitations by doubling all of her physical attributes and extend the reach of her blows depending on the thickness of the aura. Otohime is able to easily extend the reach of her blows by adding more draconic energy into the aura to expand it and the range of the aura can be anything from a few inches to four or five feet. **'Dragon Flicker:' Dragon Flicker is a move where Otohime uses her augmented speed to dart around at untraceable speeds. **'Phantasmal Image:' Phantasmal Image is a movement-type move that allows Otoime to move quick enough to that an image of herself is left behind. Since what is left behind is merely an afterimage it is unable to attack or interact with the physical world in any way. This move is mostly used to dodge attacks and set up counterattacks or confuse or distract opponents as they will be forced to decide which one is actually Otohime, which can leave them open to an attack. Otohime has demonstrated the ability to create many afterimages with this move. In one fight she was able to create a dozen of afterimages at once. ***'Phantasmal Haunting:' Phantasmal Haunting is an offensive variant of Phantasmal Image. It allows Otohime to create afterimages with her speed and move between them. This allows her to deliver her an attack from her afterimages to make it seem like the afterimages are physical clones and should her enemy attack an afterimage he is moving between she can move to the side and allow the attack to harmlessly pass through the image. **'Dragon Punch:' Dragon Punch is one of Otohime's strongest moves. It allows her to drastically increase the power of a punch by focusing the entirety of the aura surrounding her body into just one of her fists. The power of Dragon Punch is often called "absurd" and overwhelming. The wave of pressure of the punch creates alone can slam into the opponent with enough brute force to break bones and send opponents rocketing back. When the punch actually lands, Dragon Punch can launch foes with even more force than the pressure and cause great internal and external damage enough to usually end the fight. In the past, Otohime has used Dragon Punch to destroy an opponent's defense whether it is a solid boulder or multiple sheets of ice, which is a testament to its power. Its power is also the reason why Otohime can only use it a very limited number of times because of how exhausting it is forcing Otohime to save the move for a finishing blow. *'Dragon Veins:' Otohime pours draconic energy into the bloodstream within one of her body parts or her entire body. When the energy enters the bloodstream it causes the bloodstream to emit a faint green glow that can be seen through the skin while it increases strength, increases speed, reduces exhaustion, and improves the healing rate of the body part of entire body as a result of the improved blood flow. Trivia *Just as Otohime Watatsumi was mainly inspired by the Sea Goddess Otohime, better known as Toyotama-hime, from Japanese mythology and partly by her Naruto Fanon and Fairy Tail Fanon counterparts, Ryūjin Shinkō was inspired by the powers Japanese mythology depicts Otohime having as well as the powers of her Naruto and Fairy Tail Fanon counterparts and it is named after the religious belief that worships dragons. Category:Quirks Category:Composite Quirk Category:Emitter Quirks